Romero the new Romeo
by blue-eyed black wolf
Summary: Edward finds someone new. Bella get changed and meets Romero a gorgeous new vampire. They make up a plan to make Edward see whats his been missing. my first story
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V.

How could my life get any worse, here I am in Seattle in the poring rain with nothing more than my old worn out jeans and a black button-up shirt to shield me from the cold liquid. And worst of all I didn't have Edward, being without him was excruciating. When had he stopped loving me, were did I go wrong? I know I'm just a plain human being, but he always dismissed that idea before we could argue.

Quick movements from down the alley caught my eye. I drove from Seattle that day from Forks and parked my truck a few blocks away. Another flicker of movement caught my attention again.

"Wh…Who's th…there?" I called out to the darkness, as I started to panic. I looked around franticly to get a better picture of my surrounding.

"Hello dearest Bella, what are you doing here all…alone." Called out velvet like voice that runs a shiver down my spine. Victoria.

The only thing I can see is her red blood shot eyes, piercing with hate as she hides in the darkness of the alley. Slowly coming towards me with elegance in every step.

"Where's your knight in shining armor, did he get bored with you already?" She said with her voice coated with venom. Flinching when Edward's name was called.

I had no way of getting out of this one. With out the Cullen's I was good as dead. Running away was out of the question, being the klutz I was, Id make Victoria's job easer.

What about working up a big scream, I thought to my self, get someone's attention. But that was very unlikely; I was at a deserted part of down town Seattle.

It seemed hopeless. Maybe I should just give up; I mean I really don't have a chance surviving. Without the love of my life what did I have to live for anyway? Charlie would move on and so would Phil and Renée, Edward already had.

A low hiss from Victoria brought me back from my thoughts.

"I guess there's really no point to it now, I mean it wouldn't hurt him as much as I wanted it to. But you have caused me a lot of trouble…and I am thirsty." She said with a wicked smile on her flawless face.

I stared at her with wide eyes, pretty sure terror was written all over my face.

She reached out and grabbed me by my collar, puling me off my feet. Feeling her sharp teeth sinking into my skin at crook of my neck.

"Goodbye…Edward…I love you." I whispered as darkness and pain over took me.

The last thing I heard was menacing growl , and a faint howl in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

I watched the darkness slowly consume me, hopping my pain would end soon. Remembering that faithful day that ruined my life and the chance with a future family.

_(Flash Back)_

_Edward was more enthusiastic today then ever, probably because I finally agreed to marry him. He suggested that we go visit the meadow in celebration of finally giving in and becoming his fiancée. How I hated that word, but the way his eyes looked when he said that dreaded word stopped me from saying anything negative._

_On are way to the meadow Edward kept criticizing my prehistoric truck and its poor speed quality. When we finally arrived, I surprisingly being able to take Edward's negative attitude trod my truck and live, we laid out on the soft, green grass of the meadow. Letting the sun warm us bit by bit, I watched Edward's skin in amazement and awe as the sun's rays bounced of his skin like shards. While I was staring at his marvelous form, he suddenly stiffened and turned so still it reminded me of a statue. He suddenly stood up so fast that I wasn't sure if he'd been standing up in the first place. Then he picked me up and pulled me behind his back so fast I didn't have time to flinch. He stood in a protective way in front of me and snared at something hidden inside the forest, something my human vision could not detect._

"_Edward what's going on?" I asked desperately. Edward just ignored my question; he just stared at the forest waiting for something. A low growl escaped his lips, his eyes scanning the forest franticly, perhaps trying to find a way out. I winced my eyes trying to get a better view of what set Edward to such extremes._

_Suddenly a woman comes into the clearing, her light brown color hair flowing in the wind, her blood shot eyes focused on us, her pale skin too delicate to touch. She reminded me of Rosalie, her beauty unmatched like her. Edward straightened up besides me, I looked up to see his expression, his eyes held an unfamiliar emotion the he quickly covered up._

"_Hello," she said. I gasped as I heard her voice; it was like honey, irresistible._

"_Why are you here," said Edward with edge in his voice._

"_I'm here because I was a little thirsty and I was hopping you would share."_

_Edward growled loudly, not liking that idea._

"_I'm kidding," she said trying to calm him down, "I was just curious who was here while I was in the neighborhood."_

_Edward calmed down, assuming there was no danger from this beautiful vampire._

"_Well," Edward began, "would you like to see the rest of my family?"_

"_Sure, I would love to."_

"_Just let me take care of some thing, wait here." Edward said now anxiously. Now I understood, he was trying to get me out of here. Before the beautiful vampire could respond, he had me on his back and started running in the direction of my house._

_His did not stop when he reached the house; he went up my window and placed me on my bed. I stood up breathless with the sudden rush, and looked up at his eyes._

"_I'll be back later when she leaves; I promise you I will not let her hurt you." Edward said determined to keep his promise._

_Before he could leave, I grabbed his hand and turned him around to face me._

"_You'll come back, wont you?" I asked him looking into his eyes. He responded by kissing me for what seemed like hours but was probably seconds._

"_Absolutely." His said and left before I could react._

_I had a restless sleep that night; I kept having the same dream over and over again. The one were Edward left me and never came back. I knew it was silly to even think he would leave me, but I could not get it out of my head._


End file.
